Are You There Bowser? It'sa me, Mario
by IzziInsane
Summary: Yeah, yeah, Mario joins the bad side, after a tantrum in front of the others. Will Bowser let him thru! REad and find out! I promise I'll update 2ce a week! ANY ONE CAN RVW!Chapta 7 is up!
1. LOST IT!

**Hi this is my 4th story and yeah GO MARIO cuz HE RULZ and yeah this is a Bowser like story and how Mario joins the bad side.**

**Are you there Bowser? It's-a me Mario**

Mario had just woken up from a long hard-earned night after rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser. Every thing was normal, but no one knew what he was in for…

"Hi Mario you've FINALLY woken up!!" Luigi said as Mario came down the stairs.

"Yeah… man that battle seemed like forever ya' know…" Mario said.

"Yeah we are goin' to Peach's Kingdom today and we're playin' tennis." Luigi said to his older brother.

"YAWN That's nice, Luigi." Mario said.

"I know!! And me n' Daisy are gonna FLOG you!!!

"As per usual…"

"And then…"

"Ya' know Luigi ya' don't have ta tell me everythin cuz I'm actually bigger than you."

"In width…maybe. In length… no. But in responsibility and brains… you're the one, big bro."

"Yeah OK whatevers but OH GOD let's just GO!!!"

"OK Mazza chill!!!"

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRS…"

"Mario that's enough." Luigi said.

Mario and Luigi go to Peach's Castle, not expecting anything bad…

"Mario!! Luigi!! you made it!!!" Princess Peach said.

"Oh yeah like we WEREN'T gonna come." Mario said.

"Mario calm down!!! What's his problem?!" Peach questioned.

"I'll tell you my problem; EVERY SINGLE TIME **I WANT TO RELAX,** STUPID PRINCESS PEACH WITH HER PRETTY DRESS AND HER STUPID ATTITUDE AND HER PATHETIC WAYS HAS TO GO AND GET KIDNAPPED BY THAT GOD DAMN BOWSER AND I NEVER GET ANY TIME TO MYSELF!!! THE ONLY REASON I SAVE THE STUPID BRAT IS CUZ IF I DON'T THEN SHE'D PROBABLY GET INJURED OR SOME THIN' AND EVERYONE WILL HATE ME!!! I AM SICK OF BEING BOSSED AROUND BY OTHERS AND THEIR STUPID WAYS!!!"

"Mario!!! THAT WAS OUR SECRET!!!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SECRETS!!! FRIENDS SUCK!!!"

"MARIO!!!"

"SHUT IT, PEACH!!! I'M GOING!! I'M LEAVING!! Oh, man my voice's getting' saw!! AHEM… I'M JOINING BOWSER!!! AND I'M GONNA TAKE OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, AND WATCH YOU ALL SUFFER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Oh my GOD!!! Mario STOP YOU'VE GONE CRAZY!!!"

"PEACH I LOOOOOOOVE YOU!!! AND NOW, SAY GOOD BYE CUZ THE SEXY MARIO IS GOIN' AWAY!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Mario you can't do this!!! You just CAN'T!!!!" Luigi shouted.

But it was to late, Mario had already gone, and everyone was left in tears, as Mario ventured off to Bowser's Castle.

2 BE CONTINUED

**OK SO wahttid ya think!!! Plea\se review and anyone can just click GO on SUBMIT REVIEW and now you can tell me what you think!!! Mariochick101**


	2. And then there's Peach

**So yeah sorry I haven't updated 4 long but I doubt I have fans 4 this story anyways.**

**Chapter 2: Mario at Kastle Koopa**

"Hey dad!!! Mario is comin'!!!" Larry said to Bowser from the Koopa kam.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my god!!! He looks REALLY angry!!' said Wendy O.Koopa.

"He's coming to the castle!!! Ya think he might be getting' dad for takin' the Princess?!" Lemmy asked.

Mario stormed through the door and shoved them open.

"Bowser I want to join the dark side." Mario said as Bowser stood there with a smirk on his face; which soon changed to an odd look.

"Y-YOU WANT TO HELP ME?!" Bowser asked, as his kids had a shocked look on their faces. Lemmy even fell off his ball.

"Yes, Bowser, I want to join the Koopa's and take over the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Well sure!! Wait, this isn't a trick, is it?!" Bowser asked.

"Of course not. You see, it all happened this morning…

_flashback…_

_Mario and Peach were getting ready, when Mario had a BIG argument. _

"_WHY DO I WASTE ALL MY TIME FOR A STUPID PRINCESS?!" I thought._

_Soon it increased, and I lost it…, and then I came in search of you._

End flashback

"OK well you can help us. First, I'll introduce you to our minions and others." Bowser said.

Bowser walked Mario around the castle, as he talked and introduced the other Koopas.

"And this is Kamek… I don't think you'll remember Mario but he tried to kidnap you when you were young… I think Yoshi saved you."

"MARIO?!!! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! HE'S GOOD!!!" Kamek shouted.

"Kamek it's OK. This'll be where Mario is living."

"Aaaa-HA! You've finally captured 'im, eh? Good one, ya' highness."

"No he wants to join the dark side."

"Fair enough-WHAT?!"

"Yeah he said he HATES being Mr nicey nice all the time."

"TEEHEE!!"

"Anyway, let's keep going."

"Hey, Bowser…?"

"Yeah, Mario?"

"Um, h-have you got any…koopa chicks?!"

"There's Kylie Koopa."

"She lives here?!"

"Yup."

"I know. Was it… 20 years ago?!"

"uh… yeah but E.gadd created a time machine and I went back in time with Weegie but who gives a stuff about him."

"Yeah… anyway Kylie thought you liked her at one stage…"

"C-can I see her?!"

"Sure."

Bowser led Mario to a big door, as he spoke: "This is where my kids hang out, possibly with friends and yeah… Kylie usually hangs out with them."

Bowser pushed open the door and the koopalings, Orange Junior, Blue Junior and Green Junior with Kylie were there.

"Hey it's Mario!" greenie said.

"LET'S GETTIM!!!" Orangie said.

"WAIT!!! He's joining our side."

"I think I saw you once… like AGES ago, and you look the exact same age and whatever happened to those tots?" Kylie asked.

"Yep. I went back in time and those tykes were my brother and I 20 years ago." Mario said.

"Yeah… don't you like that princess girl?"

"Nah, little bit but not really."

"Hmmmmmmm…"

"Kylie I DON'T like you and NEVER will or have."

"Eh, wouldn't expect ya to. I mean-WHAT HAPPENED TO PAULINE?!"

"Oh man don't start."

"'Kay I won't."

"Anyways uh, Mario I'll show you you're room…"

"He can share my room if he wants."

"Bowser, please."

"I'll put Mario in a different room."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"Grrrrrr… but King Dad!!! Shouldn't we torture Mario for all the things he did?!"

"No, son. We only forgive people who want to be evil or who ARE evil."

"Yeah, Roy. Don't 'ave ta bully EVERY ONE!!!"

Roy punches Lemmy, as Bowser takes Mario to his new room.

"Here ya have it, spaz-I-I mean Mario." Bowser said, showing Mario his new room.

The room was filled with pictures of Princess Peach, yet Mario would every day pull out a set of darts and aim it right at her crown or her chest, sometimes even her face. Even now he was missing her, but he wanted to be EVIL, and NO ONE could stop him.

"I don't understand why I used to like her… she was such a spoilt brat and always got what she wanted, no matter what it was, and unfortunately, I was one of them."

"Mario… Mario… save me… I need you… my love…" an imaginary voice called, to Mario, it sounded like Peach.

"Mario I love you…"

"URGH!! STUPID THOUGHTS!!! I DON'T NEED TO BE GOOD!!! NOTHING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!!!" Mario shouted, though he knew he wanted the Princess, nothing could stop that.

DING DONG!!! The bell for koopa dinner rang, and Mario raced down the set of very long stairs and then, something caught his eye. The thing he almost forgot about happened, and he KNEW what Bowser was thinking of him. There was a cage, inside the cage was something, I can't tell you just yet, but Mario liked this life already, infact he might just get an advantage!!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!! U CAN'T WAIT TIL WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! WELL I'LL UPDATE SOON KAYS!!! **


	3. a short yet love chapta

**Hi heres chap 3.**

**Chapta 3ness: A short yet ROMANTIC chapta**

As you probably guessed, the princess sat before his very eyes, and then Mario regretted joining the koopas, but then he felt that little pinch in his body that obviously told him that this was his destiny, and he wanted to do it.

"I thought you weren't going to help Bowser, but I thought wrong, fraud." Peach said angrily to Mario. Mario didn't want to reply, but he had to, so he did.

"I KNOW you can't resist me, Peach. Don't start." Mario replied.

Bowser's kids started cracking up in laughter. They were all thinking maybe Mario isn't so bad after all.

"True, although this is more interesting. OK, I'm not an evil-person, but I'll give you some gossip about what's happening at home, kay's?!" Peach said, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Sure!!!" The koopa gang said.

"Kayness. Mario, your brother has turned depressed and is acting drunk EVERY DAY and is CONTINUOUSLY asking Daisy out, Toadette is stealing your spare clothes and Pauline's 37 year plan has been crashed. Oh and the plan was something like winning you back and now she's throwing tantrums."

"Eeeeeeeep…" Mario said.

"Anyway!!! Let's eat I'm hungry!!!" Bowser said.

"Got any pasta?!" Mario asked.

"Saved some especially for you, Mario!!!"

"YAY!!!!!"

"OK I'm finished I'm going to bed." Mario said.

"YAWN me too." Peach said.

"Peach?! Why are you following Mario?!" Wendy asked.

"Well where do I sleep?!"

"In the DUNGEONS!!!" Bowser said.

"SIGH"

Mario went to his bed and as he did, he felt…sad. He didn't want his brother on drugs, he didn't want Peach miserable, he didn't want Toadette taking his clothes.

But he didn't want to be good, either.

"After we dement the Mushroom Kingdom, then…" He stopped, as something entered through the door.

"Mario… look I didn't wanna go in the dungeons, Bowser said here is the only place to sleep…" Peach said.

"Peach, please, OK fine but you're NOT sleeping with me. I'm evil now, I don't… no, I can't say it." Mario said.

"Say what? You hate me? Actually Mario… I can't sleep anywhere else."

"Your problem, not MINE-!!!!!" Mario said.

"SIGH Mario I KNOW you love me you can't deny it."

"WHATEVER HOP IN" Mario shouted as Peach got under the blankets.

Mario tried to ignore Peach's touching and kissing and licking him, until he FINALLY fell asleep.

Mario woke up in the middle of the night to find peach rubbing her breasts on him, as he tried to stop her.

"PEACH CUT IT OUT!!!!!" Mario yelled. "I DON'T LOVE YOU NOW GET OFF ME!!!!"

She started pulling him further down the bed…

**To the Good group**

"C'mon Daisy I want to make out!!!" Luigi said.

"You must have lost your mind!!!" Daisy replied.

2 be continued and next time we shall go on from here

MARIO CHICK PS Mario is the best!!!


	4. The plan is discovered

**Okay Peoples!!!!!!!!!!!! Here ya have it chapta… is it 4?! I think so… HERE IT IS-ETH!!!**

**Chapter 4: The WONDERFUL plan is discovered**

"Luigi, just because Mario has gone crazy and you are depressed, DOESN'T mean you have to be that way too." Daisy said.

"I do EVERYTHING Mario does. Think about it. I help him destroy Bowser, I help him at home, I TRY to be popular like him…"

"WHICH YOU ARE NOT !!!! Luigi, just give it up, 'kays?!"

"SIGH"

TO MARIO

Recently Mario has been asked by Bowser to the games room.

"Mario, I need to ask you something." Bowser said as Mario had came in the room.

"Yeah, Bowser?"

"You know how you and… Peach… yaknow what I mean…"

"SIGH yeah…?"

"Well, I KNEW this was going to happen, and this may make Peach HATE you, but it might just work."

"Yeah, tell, I'm listenin'."

"Good. OK, here's how it works. Now, Peach likes, you, right?"

"…yes…"

"Well, if you can get her to sign this contract RIGHT HERE…" Bowser said as he held up a long piece of paper…

"…then Peach will be handing the Mushroom Kingdom… TO US!!!"

"I'm guessing it's long because it's complex???" Said Mario looking a little curious.

"Yes, but if it happens again tonight then try and get her to sign this, 'kay??"

"Sure thing, Bowser."

As Mario said that, Peach came down, with her nightie on, and her hair was all fuzzy.

"YAWN I'm tired…"

"Well if ya went to sleep instead of using me than you could've gone to sleep!!" Mario said angrily.

"Kay you lot I am OUTTA here!!" Mario said.

"Where on Plit are you going?!" Bowser asked.

"Shop."

"OK …"

Mario went to the shop, and you wouldn't believe who he saw on the way…

"MARIO?!! IS…IS THAT _YOU?!_" The person asked.

"Huh?! Yeah, I'm Mario, who are you- AAAAK!!" Before he could ask, the 'Person' pulled him into a kiss.

"Mario!!! Man oh MAN!!! Where 'ave ya been all this time?!" Pauli- I-I mean the _person_ asked.

"P-Pauline?! THE HELL!!! GET OFF ME I'M EVIL!!!" Mario shouted.

"Wha—?"

"YES NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

"OK… fine…."

Mario couldn't care less about the shops, he just wanted to go away from Peach.

So he went back to the Castle, expecting the worst.

"Hi Bowser, I'm back… shop was closed." Mario said.

"GETTIM!!" junior blue said.

"OK lets RPG battle!!!" Mario said. Everyone gathered round, since they were all so bored outta their tiny brains.

MARIO HP: 365

ATTACK: whirl-kick

BOWSER BLUE LOSES 20 HP

BOWSER BLUE HP: 200

ATTACK: fire power

MARIO LOSES 15 HP

"OUCHIE!!!"

"HA-HA!!"

OK SO MARIO WINS ANYWAY CUZ HE WIPED OUT MORE POWER

"NO FAIR!!"

"Hey I'm goin' ta play super koopa bros, who's gonna help?!" Ludwig said.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"hey but in that game you hurt me!! I'm on your side now!!"

"Kids I'm gonna throw that game out."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"Can you hurt Luigi?!" Mario asked.

"Yeah I think."

"KEEP IT!!"

Whilst they were cheering, Peach grabbed Mario into a corner.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!!" Mario shouted/asked.

"Mario I love you."

"Well DUH I think I gathered that."

"Whatever." 

"Urgh… you SO disgust me…"

"Sure 'bout that?" Said Peach, partly undressing herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MANIAC??!!!"

"Let's have some fun 'fore Lunch."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! WHY DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH…Peach?" Mario looked up to see Peach crying, and then he remembered the contract…

"Ouch… geez I'm really sorry Peach, I-I do like you but… don't worry. Uh, Peachy, can you sign this for me???" said Mario, holding the paper up.

"Uh sure I guess… what's it for???"

"Oh, um, just a little thing for princesses, ya 'know…"

"Oh, OK!!! Here!!" Peach said as she signed the contract.

"MWAHA-I-I mean… thanks."

"…My pleasure…?" Peach said. After a little while, Peach made out on Mario, as he was just feeling mixed emotions, and now… he felt like an absolute user, a bastard, a stupid fraud. What would Peach think of him now?! But he couldn't go back now… and he wanted to do this, 99.99999999 percent… but then there's the Princess…

"Um, Peach, I gotta go, give something to… Larry… yeah!! Um, I need to give Larry the money I owe him, yeah. I uh… _mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_…" Mario said as Peach kissed him on the lips for a looooooooooong time.

"OK Peach. That is ENOUGH." Then Mario stopped. He thought, if he was to betray Peach, then he might as well make the most of the time he had, but it was too late… the lunch bell rang, and then he KNEW there was trouble ahead of him, a LOT of trouble…

**2 be continued………**

**THANKU 4 READING CYA NEXT TIME!!!!**


	5. The plan is denied

**Chapter 5. Sorry about updating. We moved n stuff… HERE IS CHAP 5 AND IT IS INTERESTING!!**

**Chapter 5: Tell the truth, Mario**

Peach ran out of the room and Mario followed her. Mario really didn't want this to happen… but not because he was scared of being evil… but how Peach would react.

As they did, the others were seen running out, Larry and Roy and all the others were arguing…

"You FREAKIN' IDIOT!!! IT'S THE RED CORD!!! YOU WERE S'POSSED TO CUT THE RED CORD!!! **RETARD!!! YOU ARE SO RETARDED, ROY!!**"

"YOU FIBBER!!! IT IS THE GREEN CORD!!!"

"**YOU ARE BOTH MORONS WITH A BRAIN SO SMALL AND THAT'S THE WAY THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP IS MADE!!! Shut the HELL up!!!!!**" Wendy screamed.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!" Bowser screamed. The kids did as they were told.

"Bowser. HERE." Mario handed the paper to Bowser.

"You… did it work?!"

"You bet."

"YES!!! WE DID IT!! WE GOT THE MK!!! GUESS WHAT, KIDS!!! WE OWN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!!! GO MARIO!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!"

Everyone looked at Peach. "What?!"

"Well aren't you unhappy?!"

"Well I live here now. Doesn't exactly concern me. I'll be going now…I need sleep."

Every one looked at Mario in amazement.

"HOW ON PLIT DID YOU LIKE DO THAT?! YOU JUST BETRAYED YOUR GIRL FRIEND!!!" Lemmy said.

"Oh, wasn't THAT hard. She trusted me. I told her. I WARNED her. She didn't care. Besides, I'm stayin' here. I hate Peach…"

Kylie Koopa blushed; "I HAVE A CHANCE!!!" She screamed.

"But she's not tired, I know she's not. She KNOWS what I'm usually like. My so-caring like personality… she thinks I'm gonna go up there. She KNOWS. Well I'm not. I can tell she has something waiting for me… either a big kiss, or she'll threaten to knock me out… she's not aware I used to save her… SHE couldn't break out. She's a wuss. Then she'll distract me and…" Mario was bringing his fist in and out of his open hand, as Bowser interrupted him…

"Yeah we know the rest. I just can't believe it… Mario, thank you that you have such a short temper. What would we do with out you?! Go on. Take her on. We'll be behind the door, we'll be ya back up crew." Bowser said.

"RPG battle!!" Bowser Blue said.

"I'm goin' up there ta take 'er on. C'MON, TEAM!!!" Mario said.

"YEAH!!! LET'S GO WITH OUR COOL TEAM MEMBER MARIO!!!" Junior said.

"YEAH!!! MA-RI-O!!! MA-RI-O!!!" They all said as they lifted Mario into the air.

They reached the door, and went quiet. "OK, guys. I want you to stay here, waiting. When I scream 'CHARGE!!!' you all charge through the door and come up behind me. DON'T TOUCH Peach AT ALL unless I instruct you. Ready?!" Mario said.

"Ready, REALLY READY!!!" They all whispered.

Mario opened the door, to find Peach sitting on HIS bed, throwing paper planes. Mario sat beside her. Oh, no. He's going to be all nicey-nice to her…

"…Peach? Are-are you OK?! Sorry about that last part… but, you know, I _don't _like you… and, I don't wanna make you upset, but…I like it here, I'll never return to Luigi and Brooklyn. Sorry…"

"I could knock your teeth out right now. I don't want to, though. Know why? Cos I LOVE you. I know you don't love me. Fine. BE THAT WAY."

"I will. I WILL be that way. I don't want OR need you."

"FINE!!! GET OUT."

"YOU get out. This is MY room."

"Get bent."

"You watch the simpsons?!"

"Yes.., but… RPG!!!"

"Sure 'bout that?!"

"YEP!!!"

"OK!! TROOPS, CHARGE!!!"

"CHARGE!!!" They all shouted, running through the door.

"Y-you're not going to gang up on a _girl_, right?! I mean, why would you do this to me?!"

"You're the challenger!!!" Kylie said.

"YEA-EAH!!" the others said in agreement, saying that last bit a higher note.

"Well fine. BUT!!! I challenged Mario ONLY. You lot can scat."

"Oh, no, Peach. Not THIS time. We ALL know what happens next. Just like the gay fairytales. You talk Mario into escaping and then you do and then you will make Mario regret the contract and all that crap and then you'll all live happily ever. Of course except us. FORGET IT. Mario's on OUR side now. You know a trance-like romantic kiss doesn't always do it. Mario's not THAT gullible." Wendy Koopa said.

"She's right, Peach. You could try to kiss me and guide me to a new world, but it won't work." Mario said.

"Two things could happen next. You probably know the rest…" Peach said.

"Peach, forget it, I hate you."

"OK, Ok. Infact. I don't care. I don't mind if the MK is destroyed. Let it be that way. I'm watching TV. Can I watch Foxtel?!" Peach asked.

"Sure."

Peach went down followed by the rest. The Fairly Odd Parents was on at the time.

"Hey!! It's that musical one!!! I LOVE this one." Lemmy said. "It's my favorite song, too!!! The love one. Awwww!!! Isn't that cute?! My gosh… Jorgen is SO gullible!!!"

"Look they just kissed!!! Hey why are we watching this?! Oh, yeah!!! It's our favorite show!!!" Wendy said.

"Hey!!! That's so Raven is on next!! THAT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!" Iggy said.

"Awww. Adds are over."

Mario was around the corner, miserably looking at the others laughing and fighting, thinking we he couldn't be that way. HE was the one who had helped them. HE was the one who got Peach to sign over the Mushroom Kingdom!!! Yet HE wasn't feeling good. THEY were. What did THEY do?! He DID love Peach, as much as he hated to admit it, and now, he had made a fool of himself, not telling the truth to Peach.

"I wish I had that kind of reputation with Mario…" Peach said quietly as she walked up the stairs. Suddenly, Mario rushed out of the corner and grabbed her.

"You _do._" He said as he pulled her into a long kiss.

"Wow!!! That's the first time you've ever kissed me!! I thought you said you hate me!!" Peach said in confusion.

"I was angry, alright?! Now, this never happened, alright? I love you." Mario said as he kissed her again.

"Yeah, sure!!!" Peach said.

"Good…hmmm. There's no point in going upstairs, Peach. Nothing to really do." Mario said. "Let's watch TV."

"OK." Peach said. Mario stopped, as he looked through Peach's clear, blue eyes. As he did, Peach was looking through his eyes, as if she could see a little image there. They drew closer and closer, and then, their lips met, making it the smoothest kiss ever.

"W-w—wow…WHOA!!! Th-that was… that was…that was… odd…" Mario said, covering his lips.

"……………." Peach um… looked?! As she just kissed him again "I love you."

"I—I love you too. But I'm not going back. Nothing will make me. Sorry," Mario said, as his eyes locked on to Peach's… _Not again…_ he thought, as he looked at Peach.

"It's O.K., Mario. I won't kiss you… but…?" Peach said as she looked upstairs to Mario's room.

"OK, fine!!! C'mon." Mario said as they walked up to Mario's room, and you probably know what happens next.

Meanwhile, down stairs, The Koopa Kids are playing Mario vs. Donkey Kong on the NES.

"You IDIOT!!! PRESS A!!! PRESS A!!! NO, NOT B!!! YOU FREAKIN RETARD!! NOT X!! OR Y!! NO R!!! NO L… **GAME OVER?!!!!?!!!! YOU MORON!! I'LL KILL YOU, LUDWIG!!!**" Roy shouted.

"BEEP off, Roy." Lemmy said.

"Hey, where's Mario?! And Peach?! Oh…" Wendy said. "I guess there's only ONE solution for that… NO, MARIO!!! DON'T DO IT!!! DON'T TRUST HER!!! DON'T—EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Wendy screamed, as she found Mario and Peach making out on the bed. "Don't fall for it, Mario. She's gonna talk you out, she is. Ugh!!! How could ANYONE just ditch their girlfriend and then go back?! Urghhhh…" Wendy said.

"Can you go away?! Like, we can love each other. We can kiss if we want. We can have fun—YEAH!!! GO AWAY!!! PI—I mean BEEP off!!!" Mario said. "Peach, you're the best kisser I've ever met." Mario said again.

"Thanks—wait, other girls have kissed you before?!" Peach said, sitting up from under the blankets.

"Yeah, Daisy twice and Pauline-a lot… but you're the best." Mario said.

"You knew Daisy AND Pauline AFTER me. YOU CHEATER!!!" Peach said, in disgust as Mario pulled her down and kissed her. "Mmmmmmmmm…" Peach said. "You're sexy, Mario."

"I am?"

"Oh, you BET!!!"

"Yeah? You are too." Mario said as he (sorry to say this) tongue-kissed her.

"Wow…" Peach thought as she was rolling around in the bed. Soon Mario pulled away.

"DON'T say you didn't ask for it…" Mario said, as he took his and Peach's clothes off.

"Mario, you've gone WAY too far now." Peach said.

"OK. I won't then."

"No, as in I WANT you to."

"OK."

Peach grabbed Mario and started…you know.

Wendy ran down stairs, having the most horrified look on her face.

"What is it?!" Larry asked.

"You're too young to know, Cheatsy." Wendy said.

"Yeah, I think I know." Lemmy said.

"Same." They all said. "I don't understand!! He said he hated her and then…he loves her again!! Bazaar…" Iggy said.

"He said she was the best kisser…urrghhhh… it just… it just disgusts me." Wendy said.

"You're only little, Wendy. You'll understand when you are older." Ludwig said.

"He's not on her side, Wendy. He just loves her, that's all." Bowser said.

"4:00… I'm on Runescape, Ok?!" Morton said.

"What's that?!" Lemmy asked.

"A website that you become a member of and you can chat with other people." Larry said.

"Makes PERFECT sense, for Morton." Ludwig said.

"Hey!!! Luigi's on!!! MARIO!! YOUR BROTHER IS ONLINE!!! COME AND TALK!!!" Morton screamed.

"Let me get dressed!!!" He shouted.

"Oh-my-GOD, MARIO!! RANK!!!!" Iggy said, laughing.

Mario got up, as Peach stopped him. "Mario, it doesn't matter. Stay here!!!" Peach said.

"Well, ok… MORTON, TELL HIM I'M BUSY!!!" Mario joked, as the Koopalings cracked up in laughter.

"Sure, Mario. SURE THING!!!"

MESSENGER SCREEN

Luigi: Hi can I talk 2 Mario

Morton: He is busy…with Peach (Koopa kids laugh like maniacs)

Luigi: Oh, I see(Laughter increases)

Morton: He has no clothes on

Luigi: I really wanted to know that, yeah.

Morton: We are laughing like hell back here

Luigi: I would not blame you but what else is new

Morton: Whassup?!

Morton: Well, Mario and Peach had a fight before and now they're making out like nothing ever happened, you probly get it ALL the time, right?!

Luigi: You bet

Morton: How R the others going

Luigi: Pretty good but Brooklyn is worried about Mario

Morton: We already got Peach to sign over the MK

Luigi: You're kidding, right?!

Morton: No, she pushed him into a corner and kissed him and then…? Well, he tricked her into signing it over

Luigi: wow

Luigi: she really loves him

Morton: I know, then he had feelings 4 her and they… ya know

Luigi: have a fair idea

MORTON HAS SIGNED OFF

LUIGI HAS SIGNED OFF

END OF IM

"Teehee!!! Luigi's funny." Wendy said.

"DINNER IS VERY EARLY DUE TO GETTING YOU KNOW WHO AND THE OTHER ONE OUT OF BED. **DINNER IS SERVED**!!!" The koopa chef announced over the PA.

"Aww man!!!" Peach said.

"Hey, we have ALL NIGHT for this ya know."

"The kids have school tomorrow you know. But that doesn't exactly concern us…Hey, a couple more kisses 'fore dinner?" Peach asked.

"OK… hold on I'll get my clothes on."

Mario and Peach put their clothes on and then they kissed once or twice and then they went down stairs.

**THANK YOU 4 READING AND YEAH IT WAS A LONG CHAP!!! CYA NEXT TIME**


	6. Lots of laffs

**Chapter 6 is here… as I am writing this we still do not have the internet so please 4give me if this chapta comes late, and this chapter is funny, I hope you like it. Oh and I moved school; the boys are all typical morons and my new friend loves Mario as much as me… HERE IS CHAPTER 66666666666666666666!!!!!!(PS ignore the other 19 6's) **

**Chapter 6: It seems never ending **

THEY opened the door to the dining room and sat down with all the other koopas.

"Mario your brother was online before." Roy said, as the others started to laugh.

"tsss… Yeah, Mario. We told him and he said what else is new. BUT!!! We are still very confused. Can you PLEASE explain to us WHY you actually had that argument which sent you here and the argument before?" Morton asked.

"I'm obviously argumentative, but yeah, if ya wanna know the WHOLE story then I shall tell, but if you don't, well, that's your problem." Mario said.

"Whole story."

"OK. If I remember correctly, I had just woken up from the night before of battling Bowser and rescuing Peach, when Luigi started going crazy about the tennis match so THEN I was sick of him talking about it so I followed him and SIGH then we were at the castle and Peach was telling me to hurry up continuously so I lost the plot and yelled REALLY loud and then everyone was telling me to calm down and I freaked out and came here and joined your side. Oh and before? I was angry with myself because I DO love Princess Peach and she is the best person ever and yeah. Then we kissed perhaps as if nothing happened but STILL I love her." Mario said.

"Oh Mario… you're so forgiving…I love you too." Peach said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Awwwwww. ANYWAY!!! You used to like Pauline…didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!" Lemmy said.

"Lemmy!!! Don't push it!!!" Wendy said leaning over.

"Yes…" Mario said looking red.

"OK, there's no need to turn red unless… wait a moment, here. You have kissed her, haven't you?! HAVEN'T YOU!!!!!!" Lemmy said, trying to act serious.

"Please, Lemmy, it doesn't matter now because I like Peach and Pauline doesn't matter. And I've kissed her, yeah, but that was WAY before I knew Peach. I don't want HER to hate me."

"I already do." Peach said storming off upstairs to her room.

"Good one, Lemmy. Now you've made her upset!!!" Mario said, going after her.

"DON'T FORGET PRINCESS DAISY!!! AAH!! BEEP OFF, WENDY!!!" he said as Wendy slapped him on the face. "Shut UP Lemmy." She said.

Mario followed Peach up stairs into her room, looking worried. Not again… he thought.

"Peach, those kids are annoying. Just ignore them…" Mario said calmly.

"Get stuffed, OK?! I don't want you. You're a liar, as cheater, a fraud." Peach said.

"What do you mean?!"

"I SAW you, talking to Pauline at the shop the other day, and you kissed, don't try hiding it from me."

"Peach!!! SHE liked ME so she kissed me!! I NEVER kissed her, OK? I LOVE you, more than ANYTHING, and to me, you're just plain sexy." Mario said, puttimg his hand around her waist, and, ya know…

"Well OK. But if it EVER happens again it's OVER. Sorry, Mario. I love you too, I just thought you hated me."

"I love you." Mario said, kissing her on the lips.

"I wonder what's going on up there…" Lemmy said staring upwards.

"I don't, I wonder about Brooklyn. I wonder if Luigi is online, Morton… you should sign on." Wendy said.

"OK!!" Morton said, jumping to the computer. "HEY!!! Pauline's on!!!" he said again.

"Oh, goody!!!" Lemmy said as Wendy slapped him again. "Can you BEEP off?!"

MORTON KOOPA HAS SIGNED ON

Pauline: Oh its you.

Morton: Yes it is me

Pauline: How is Mario?

Morton: 4get it he hates u

Pauline: Yeah that would explain him kissing me

Morton: He made out with Peach; he hates you he claims you kissed him

Pauline: maybe

Morton: so it is true!!! Oh Lemmy wants to talk

Pauline: OK

Lemmy: yellow?!

Pauline: You are a Moron

Lemmy: Sorry?!

Pauline: YOU R CU CU

Lemmy: What ever Mario loves Peach They R probly kissin' right now

Pauline: Big deal I don't love him

Lemmy: O-o

Pauline: So… whassup?!

Lemmy: HERE IS MORTY

Morton: He is an idiot

Pauline: 'gathered

Morton: cya Luigi is on!!

Pauline: Bye

CUT OUT SWITCH TO LUIGI TOPIC IS: MarioxPeach

Luigi: So!!! What's going on!!

Bowser: COME HERE AND FIND OUT FOR YOUR SELF!!!

Morton: He's an idiot

Luigi: he is your dad but

Morton: Unfortunately

Luigi: Ha-ha

Morton: Oh and here comes Mario and Peach, from the stairs, kissing.

Luigi: poor you to be watching

Morton: I see it all day

Luigi: YOU PERV!!

Morton: YOU ARE FUNNY

Luigi: Brooklyn is freaking out but I remain lonely

Morton: (puts up sign reading NO VACANCIES) Sorry no room is left

Luigi: How is Kylie surviving?

Morton: Buggered if I know

Luigi: ditto

Morton: Saturday night… I could be playing a board game right now. Actually, not a bad idea. CYA!!!

Luigi: I wish I was you but bye

MORTON AND LUIGI SIGN OFF

"WAY too boring. Let's play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss the one or TORTURE!" Roy said.

"Um, ok…" the others said.

"I am officially first." Kylie said. "Mario, truth, dare, double dare, kissaone or torture?!"

"You can pick."

"I dare you to kiss me. Or Wendy." Kylie said as Peach stared at him.

"I… um..." Mario said looking at Peach. "I still like you, Peach." Mario whispered in her ear.

"OK, I'll dare you something else. I dare YOU to kiss Peach in front of all of US!!!" Kylie said as the others stared.

"In front of you? On the lips or what?!"

"Lips."

"Um, OK…" Mario said. He kissed Peach, STRAIGHT on the lips, for a long time.

"There! Now I dare someone else… hmmmmmmm… Peach, I dare YOU to dare someone else." Mario said.

"Fair enough. Mario, I dare you to put those weird doctor clothes on."

"Ummmmmmmmm… ok…" Mario said. "Man! Why is everyone daring ME?!" He walked up to his room and shortly came back with a white suit on and no cap.

"Your hair looks cool, Mario." Iggy said.

"Yours is better!!!"

"OK!! I want you to wear that for the REST OF THE NIGHT!!!" Peach said.

"At least it's warmer… geez it was cold today!!"

"Are you cold? Come 'ere." Peach said grabbing him into a hug.

"OK I randomly dare my self to capture this moment!!!" Kylie said as Mario and Peach were kissing. She took a photo on her camera.

"I'm tired…" Mario said, yawning.

"Me too." Peach said.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Wendy said.

"Same." The rest all responded.

Mario and Peach walked upstairs until they reached their room (THEIR room).

"I can hardly keep my eyes open… YAWN" Mario said flopping onto the bed and instantly falling asleep.

"Oh, yeah, sleep, Mario. You wait 'til tomorrow. Oh, you'll see, Mario. YOU'LL SEE!!!" Peach said, climbing into bed.

**See yous all l8ta and 4 the next chapter there will be excitement!!! BUT!! If I don't get enough reviews, I WON'T UPDATE!!! Anyone can review!!!**


	7. What NOW!

**Sorry I haven't updated most my stories. I like reading them too, ya know!! Check out 'Mario enters a game show' or what ever it is called, I like that one…except chapter 5…ugh. Any way. Here is Chapter 7!! Oh, and Luigi DOES NOT go evil, peoples. Anyway. Here it is…**

**Chapta seven!!**

The next morning, Mario got up leaving Peach behind. He ran downstairs to find all the Koopalings, Bowser, and Kylie Koopa down there. It just happened to turn out that Kylie Koopa had a spare seat next to her….

"Hey, Mario!! Sit next to me!!" Kylie Koopa called, and Mario sat next to her. Mario is such a hussy…

"Yeah, okay." Mario said taking the seat next to her.

"I see that you're not with Peach…" Bowser said, "And now ya sittin' next a Kylie, eh??" He smirked.

Mario glared at him, and then spoke after biting his bacon, "For your information, I happen to go out with Peach today, Kylie's my friend." Mario said.

"Oh, RIGHT. Just like Daisy is your friend, and Pauline, and…" Bowser started until he saw the look on Mario's face.

"Don't forget that I'M the one who helped you, you Koopa scum." Mario said angrily.

"Ahem…" Kylie said.

"Oh, and don't YOU forget that you work for ME, and NEVER call us scum's." Bowser said.

"Ugh…man, how groggy was THAT for a sleep, huh?!" Peach said, walking down the steps.

"Hey Mario, aren't we gonna go out and—" Peach started, until he saw Mario's look. Then she saw that he was next to Kylie, and she took the _other_ seat next to him.

"_Oh, great…girls surrounding me…" _he thought. _"Ugh…"_

"Hi, Mario, what time-" Peach started, and then Mario whispered in her ear, "11 o'clock."

"Oh, okay." Peach whispered back and gave him a little pash. (Well, I couldn't describe it other ways.)

"Hey, Bowser, the phones for you," Lemmy said, holding up the phone.

He spoke "Hello?! What?! Who IS this?! Oh, _Luigi_?! And _Daisy_?! WHAT?! No you cannot talk to them!!! Oh, alright." Bowser said. "Mario, and Peach. Luigi and Daisy want to talk to you…" He said, handing the phone to them.

"**Hello, Luigi!! How are you, bro?!" Mario said in to the receiver. **

"Ah, Mario!! I'm good!! Err, when are you going to come?! Honestly, just QUIT IT!! There is really no point in trying to be evil, just come back to _us!!_ Please!!"

"**Oh, Luigi, I'm sorry, but I need to be here… look, I will visit you-" Mario said, but he saw Bowser, and even though it looked like he wasn't listening…he kept it in. "Err…later." **

"Huh?! I thought you were coming today!!" Luigi said angrily.

"Luigi—Bowser is istening-lay to everything we ay-say. Iay annot-cay ell-tay ou-yay at-thay I am oming-cay so yeah, ut-bay I am oming-cay oday-tay, kay-oay?!" Mario said.

"Oh…okay. Well, Daisy wants to talk to Peach. Hey, had any luck with Peach lately?" Luigi asked.

"What do you—oh. Right, yeah, sleepin' together and all…" Mario said.

"Awww!! You're so lucky, Mario, I NEVER get that stuff with Daisy, even though she stays the night with me sometimes…" Luigi started.

"Yeah, well, one day. But I'm kinda getting sick of it, you know…" Mario said.

"Well. Any way, Daisy is longing to chat with Peach, put'er on, okay?" Luigi said, as Mario handed the phone to Peach.

"Hi, Daisy!!" Peach said.

"Hiya Peach!" Daisy responded. "How are things?! How are you and Mario getting along?!" Daisy said.

"Oh, yeah, great."

"I was just watching the tape of that game show we entered last year…" Daisy said.

"Oh, god, that was gross, I can hardly believe I actually entered that thing in the first place…" Peach said, shuddering.

"Yeah…anyway, when are you coming with Mario?!" Daisy said.

"Oh, today, around 11." Peach said.

"Good, good. Awesome…Oh, yes, you have to see the look on your face when you ate the—"

"Don't, Daisy, I don't wanna be reminded of it…" Peach said.

"Yeah, I actually agree with the host guy…I'm actually quite surprised myself someone like you would've tasted such a thing!" Daisy laughed.

"Daisy, come ON!! I mean Mario isn't always quiet and scared of everything…" Peach said.

"OOOOOOOOHHH!!! So it was MARIO'S!!" Daisy said, laughing on the other end.

"OMG like DUH!!! WTF How OBVIOUS!!" Peach said.

"Yes, yes, okay. Anyways see you then okay?!" Daisy said.

"Alright bye!!" Peach said as she gave the phone to Bowser. Then Mario asked her why she said 'GROSS!!' and she explained it to him…

"Oh, that? She said she was watching this tape of that game show from last year…" She said.

"Oh, the one where you tasted that stuff and I had gun powder, and Toadette got all those yummy things?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, that one…god, the guy was right, I honestly never actually remember tasting that stuff…" Peach said, rubbing her head once or twice to remember.

"I could remember feeling my cheeks going bright red from when he had said that…" Peach said, "But I never remember tasting it…wait, maybe it was that time you had been hypnotised to be evil…yeah, that's right!!" Peach said remembering.

"Oh, yeah…THAT time…man, whatever got INTO me?! I must have been seriously crazy…all I remember from that is that I could feel my tounge touching yours, and yet YOU never even partisipated, and you slept with Wario and me the year before, you hussy…ugh. _Stupid slut…_" Mario said whispering the very last part.

"God, Mario. I need to talk to you, privately, NOW." Peach said, dragging him up the stairs.

"Oh, goodness, THAT doesn't look good…" Kylie said, as Wendy said,  
"I wonder what made her do that…"

"Didn't you hear him?! He said Peach is a hussy and a slut!" Lemmy said.

"Whoa. Oh and Bowser, Mario isn't a hussy, Peach is. Mario used to like those girls…" Wendy said.

"But, she DID sleep with Mario AND Wario in that closet 2 years ago…and once she had called Luigi 'hot'… god, poor Mario." Kylie said. "And, at that competition thingie last year, she confessed at the end that MARIO was the one, so…." Kylie said.

"God…" Bowser said.

**To be continued!!**


	8. The evil hypnosis of Luigi

**Here is chapter 8**

**Yoshi: My wittle fwiend Issy here doesn't own us. I wish she did!**

…

Mario was held tightly by Peach, and Peach was holding him by the back of his shirt, whilst eventually they got to their room…

"Mario, don't YOU start, you like—" Peach started, but Mario cut her off.

"That was BEFORE!! YOU are the HUSSY!! YOU only like ME because I'm the only one who'll—"

"Shut UP!! Listen, I like YOU, and—"

"Ohh, yep, and THAT's why you called Luigi—"

"THAT WAS—"

"WHEN YOU LIKED ME!" Mario screamed.

Peach was silent for a moment.

_Downstairs…_

"I'm going up there. Someone has to sort them two out!!" Kylie said determinly.

"Kyles, I think that the LAST thing Peach and Mario need is someone like YOU, who likes Mario." Wendy said.

"Good luck, hope YOU sort them out!!" Kylie said sarcasticly, marching up the stairs.

"God…She'll just make it WORSE!" Lemmy said. "But…"

Kylie stormed upstairs, and listened at the door.

"Uh-huh, SURE!! So THAT would explain you sitting next to KYLIE!" Peach screamed. Then there was a WHACK , and it didn't take long for Kylie to figure out what Peach had just done.

"You little &#$#$!!!!! GET OUT!! NOW!" Mario screamed as he delivered a kick at Peach, and she doubled over in pain. Mario stopped silent, and looked at her, and then realised what he had done, and then he ran to her, and picked her up.

"Sorry…"

"Nah. It's my fault…sorry." Peach said. Kylie Koopa leaned against the door, and quickly pulled something out of her pocket. She pushed a couple of buttons, and held it up. She pressed her ear against the door again, and listened, just what she expected. She quickly opened the door, and took a shot. Then, before either Mario or Peach could get up, Kylie raced back down stairs.

"What was _that_?!!?" Peach said, lifting herself away from Mario.

Mario got up, and opened the door.

"'didn't see a thing," Mario said, looking as if nothing happened.

"Aw well, must'a been hearing things…but I could SWEAR that I saw that door open…" Peach said.

"Nah, who in their right mind would come in _now_?!" Mario said.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on…" Peach said, and they started kissing again.

_Downstairs…_

"…So…?" Wendy said as Kyliecame down the steps.

"How'd it go??"

"Oh, I didn't do a thing, but they…I dunno…ended up making out in the end." Kylie said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't tell me Mario took my mama again!!"

Kylie laughed at this; "Why on EARTH would Peach be YOUR mother?!?!" Kylie chuckled.

"…"

"Anyway, I took this picture." Kylie said, showing them the camera.

"OMG LOL!!" Wendy laughed, staring at the picture.

"What the--?" Mario said, looking at the time.

"Peach, we better go and see Luigi and Daisy!! It's 10:30!!"

"Oh, yeah. Okay…" Peach said, getting up.

They got their things and snuck out of the castle. Mario and Peach caught a taxi to Luigi's, where Daisy was. They arrived eventually…

"Hi Luigi, how are you?" Mario asked.

"Good. So, whatta ya wanna do? I mean--" Luigi said.

"Oh, well, I don't know, really…" Mario said again. "Listen, we gotta get back soon, Bowser doesn't know--" Mario was cut off by large thumping on the ground.

_THUMP!!_

_THUMP!!_

"Oh, no!!! It's Bowser!!" Luigi said. "But why—" Luigi started, but was pulled by Mario and was next finding himself hiding in a bush with Daisy and Peach.

"I knew that thiw would've happened!!!" Peach said, looking out toward the Koopa troupe.

"Why did…?" Luigi asked.

"I have no idea," Mario said curiously.

"Well, only one person can defeat them…" Peach said, looking at Mario.

"No!! I'm gonna show you guys that I can be cool like Mario too!! YOU SEE!!" Luigi said, going out to confront Bowser.

"No, Luigi!! Don't—" Mario said, but was thumped really hard on the shoulder by Daisy.

"MARIO!! SHHSSH!! Bowser's right there!!" Daisy said, and Peach gave him a glare. They watched as Luigi was watching Bowser…

"_You?! _Fighting _ME?!_ HA!! Good luck, wimp."

"Oh, stop trying to scare me away, you wuss. Just because—hey what's—" Luigi said, but he was drawn closer and closer, to Kamek's magic wand, and not before long, he was hypnotized.

Daisy, Mario and Peach stared out from behind the bush, and waited.

"Oh, no…" They all said, as Bowser took Luigi away.

"So it wasn't so hard after all!!" Bowser shouted, and then he cackled, and Luigi had dissapeared in the horizon.

**HA!! What a good cliff hanger. BUT I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET REVIEWS!!! And, it's anomonous (did I spell it right…?)**


End file.
